new_xiaoportfandomcom-20200213-history
Mine Co.
' Mine Co.' was a product of just a few people mining in a cave system. Eventually they settled down, and made this base. Over a few weeks it developed into a fortress with staff, farms, and many caves. History Mine Co. formed into a company on September 28, 2013. They were just mining for ores, and were happy. Eventually they found a very large cave with a wonderful view of a lava fall. They settled down, and eventually created the company. Overtime, they made farms, furnaces, and created other things and places. They now own three cave systems. Their main cave is six blocks wide with tracks. They also are planning to add mining shifts on the weekends. Future plans Their future plans are digging to the world limit, and getting as much diamonds as possible. They also plan to hire many new members. Recent activities Currently the staff of Mine Co. are hard at work building a new base at the new town. If you would like to join them you need to apply to join them via an application found near the site. Job application If you would like to join Mine Co., please submit an application to wtsfno, the recruiter for Mine Co., via the mail system within the server. To send him a message use the command /mail send wtsfno ''. '''Application:' *What makes you the type for Mine Co.? *What are your specialties? *Will you agree to the Mine Co. rules? *Are you going to steal from Mine Co.? The application will be processed as soon as it is accepted by wtsfno and other members of the staff. Job applications have been closed for the first location. Please checkout the Mine Co. II page to join the company. Staff and positions Their staff come from a variety of different backgrounds, and specialize in many different things. Below is a list of people in the Mine Co. staff, and what their positions are, before Mine co. II *'11Denver22' Mine Co. Position(s) - Owner; CEO; Co-Founder; *'dean203' Mine Co. Position(s) - Miner; Farmer; Fighter; Co-Founder; *'shaneofireland '''Mine Co. Position(s) - Manager; Caretaker; *'Mentlegen22 Mine Co. Position(s) - Caretaker; *Rlego525 Mine Co. Position(s) - Miner; *MADTBONE Mine Co. Position(s) - Miner; *OpticCyan Mine Co. Position(s) - Miner; *wtsfno Mine Co. Position(s) - Co-Founder; Miner; Builder; Planner; Housing Manager; Farmer; Base Security; Recruiter; Store Manager; List of positions 'Owner '- The owner is basically the head of the company. He conducts meetings, and usually is nice. He does do some work other than sit in his office. 'Co-Founder '- Just a title, but the co-founders get a word in with the boss easily, and can forward changes with less approval/votes for the topic. 'Miner '- The miners are the ones who get their hands dirty in the mines. '''Farmer ''- The farmers care for the farms, and food supply at Mine Co. '''Fighter '- One of the base security positions. 'Caretaker '- Takes care of the base and staff. 'Builder '- Adds on to the base, and fixes any thing that is broken. 'Planner '- A person who plans new areas for the builder to build. 'Housing Manager '- Person in charge of housing. 'Base Security '- The person who improves the base to prevent stealing, and prevents mobs from entering the base. 'Recruiter '- The person in charge of applications. He has some power of choice, but needs to confer with others as well. 'Store Manager '- This is a two part title. This person runs the store in the overworld. He also makes sure the storage at the base is taken care of. Category:Mine Co. Category:New Xiaoport